The Seaside Missions
by OhayoHimawari
Summary: Following the Nine Tail's attack on Konoha, Shikaku Nara makes a special request for a mission he's been assigned. He uses the opportunity to reach out to a struggling Kakashi Hatake, guiding him to deal with the pain of losing those closest to him in such a short time. A/N: I do not own these characters, I had a wonderful time exploring them.


**The Seaside Missions**

 **A/N:** **This fic is my submission for Kakashiweek2018, "Beach" prompt.**

 **Thank you to my Discord Wives that weighed in on this :)**

 **I do not own these characters; I had a wonderful time exploring them**

"I want to bring Hatake with me on this mission."

Shikaku Nara's brilliant mind knows an ANBU elite isn't required to accompany him to a place as benign as the Land of Waves. Rather, he thought it was the adolescent agent that required this mission.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, recently re-established as the Hidden Leaf's Hokage seemed to agree. He provided the slightest nod of his head, silently approving Shikaku's request.

The next morning, two of Konoha's finest met at the gate. Taking to the trees, they left the destruction of the Nine-Tails behind and sought the uninterrupted peace of the neighboring land ahead.

Shikaku explained the mission to his teammate, "The objective is to establish trade between Konoha and the Land of Waves. Our neighbors are a poor nation, and we need to supplement our village's food supply temporarily. Both parties would benefit from this agreement, so I do not think this will be difficult to negotiate."

"I see. What will be my role?" Kakashi's deadpan voice made it seem more of a statement than a question.

"I'm borrowing your unique sight and excellent sense of smell. I would like you to check for any residual chakra of the Nine Tail's attack that may have leaked beyond the confines of our village. Also, I want to ensure that the fish we hope to import aren't diseased, or contaminated." The Nara clan head sneaks a glance at the last Hatake, hoping he accepted these reasons for his presence on this mission.

Kakashi gave a brief nod without turning his blank gaze from the path before them.

Shikaku exhaled inaudibly and returned his eyes to the path ahead as well. In truth, he hopes that a day at the beach, being near the sea will do the young man some good. Nara had recently become a father, acquiring some of the new perspectives that come with parenthood. He didn't know Kakashi well, but he was acquainted with the series of tragedies the young shinobi had endured in the short span of the last couple years.

The Nine-Tails attack had decreased the number of buildings and increased the number of orphans in Konoha. The shinobi population lost their new, young leader and with it, the hope of a new era. Shikaku knew that many were suffering. However, his concern for the silver-haired adolescent that leaped beside him was at the forefront of his tactical mind right now.

Kakashi had lost the last bright guiding light of his life, and another of the few threads to his brief childhood. Grief and anger had to be simmering just underneath the underneath, within him. Shikaku knew that the last Hatake was at the age of hormonally-driven thoughts, actions, and clouded judgment. When he witnessed Danzo approach the young man, he began to worry for him.

It wasn't far to the Land of Waves, and the Leaf shinobi arrived at their destination quickly. Shikaku offered some advice, "Take advantage of the change of pace today. It's rare to have a mission that requires you to spend a day at the beach," the Nara clan head chuckled.

However, the last Hatake neither replied nor showed any emotion at all. Not relief, amusement, or even frustration. Nothing, as if he is an empty shell. Shikaku sighed as his eyes caught the young man's gaze, and he placed his hand on Hatake's shoulder.

"Walk barefoot in the sand and let it renew you. Rinse your feet and let cool waters refresh you. Allow the tide to coax out what it is that burns you inside. And then let the waves carry it away."

He squeezed Kakashi's shoulder, "The sea will always keep your secrets," and turned to leave him.

Shikaku didn't have to turn around to know the change in the young man's countenance. He could feel Kakashi's agitation bubbling to the surface, nearing the boiling point. Just when he thought he might be out of earshot, he heard the ANBU agent's howl, cracked by adolescence and anguish. _'That's it,'_ he thought and proceeded to seek out the head of the fishing village nearest the seashore.

Negotiations were quicker and easier than even Shikaku anticipated, and a fair agreement was reached in no time at all. Wanting to give Kakashi privacy, the Nara clan head busied himself in the village for a while. He found a toy for his infant son-a rattle with coral on one end to ease teething, and even found chocolates to bring home to his wife. He tucked his family's souvenirs into his vest for safekeeping, and he slowly strolled to the seashore.

Shikaku didn't know what to expect when he met with Kakashi again, but it wasn't the sight that greeted him. He was pleasantly surprised to see the adolescent throw a stick as far as he could on the beach, and then double over in laughter when his entire ninken pack fought against each other to be the first to reach it.

The Nara clan head quickly ducked into the shadows he knew so well, so the last Hatake could repeat this action a few more times. It had been his hope that Kakashi would shirk his orders-he knew the Nine-Tails' chakra hadn't escaped, and he knew the fish would be fine. He closed his eyes, relieved that more than one mission had been accomplished today.

 **The End**


End file.
